marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New York Hospital
New York-Presbyterian Hospital, St. Luke's Presbyterian Hosptial | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = | Locale = Manhattan | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 115 | HistoryText = Overview New York Hospital or New York-Presbyterian Hospital, is a university hospital located in the Lenox Hill neighborhood of the New York City on the Upper East Side of the borough of Manhattan that is associated with Columbia University. Doctor Strange Dr. Stephen Strange earned his medical degree in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. Stephen's mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, and work became more and more impersonal for the bereaved surgeon. Strange's talent remained, however, and he became a wealthy and celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. Egotistical and greedy, cold and callous, Strange's interest in his patients generally began and ended at his bill. Madeleine St. Germaine Madeleine St. Germaine a translator at the United Nations, was an injured and was taken to New York Hospital, were she was treated by Dr. Strange whom he saved and fell in love with. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialistic nature. Nicodemus West However Dr. Strange was involved in a debilitating car accident. Dr. Nicodemus West a brilliant surgeon in his own right was an admirer of Dr. Stephen Strange agreed to do the surgery. Though he able to save Strange, the nerves in his hands were severely damaged. Dr. Strange with his surgical career over and too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, Strange exhausted his fortune following every rumored treatment, no matter how ineffective. In a matter of months the once wealthy surgeon became a derelict. Madame Web Spider-Man visited Madame Web at the New York-Presbyterian Hospital, but she seemed not to remember him or Spider-man. The doctor told Spider-Man that the minutes Madame Web spent disconnected of her life-support system might have erased her memories of him. Dominic Fortune Faking an heart seizure, Dominic Fortune was admitted to New York Hospital and then escaped to hunt Simon Steele. Mary Jane Watson A short time later, Mary Jane Watson-Parker delivered her baby at the New York Hospital. As Peter Parker rushed to the hospital, he was immediately kidnapped by Dr. Folsome. Civil War Some time later, the Human Torch was hospitalized here after being attacked in New York. Darlene a nurse at the New York Hospital she disliked Captain America's decision to oppose the Superhuman Registration Act. Otkid's Elixir Dr. Jonas Hilt was a former colleague of Dr. Strange at New York Hospital. He later went into medical research. When Doctor Strange obtained the Otkid's Elixir, he asked Hilt to investigate its safety. Hilt was later attacked, had his laboratory ransacked, and left for dead. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Dr. Stephen Strange * Dr. Nicodemus West * Dr. Jonas Hilt * Dr. Charles Benton * Dr. Ziegler * Dr. Siegel * Dr. Patten * Dr. Mayer * Dr. Christensen * Dr. Noto * Nurse Darlene * Dr. Folsome | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NewYork%E2%80%93Presbyterian_Hospital NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital at Wikipedia] }} Category:Lenox Hill Category:Hospitals